


The bitter cold

by TheMentallyUnstableWriter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Felt bad so here we goooo, Fluff, Sad Jon, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMentallyUnstableWriter/pseuds/TheMentallyUnstableWriter
Summary: Mark and Eduardo fight and Jon is done with this shit. Edd is a nice guy. Matt is sweet, but we already knew that.





	The bitter cold

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this cause I was feeling down. So yayyyy...  
> Enjoy?

It was cold, the snow used to feel so nice. A soft reminder of the beauty in the world, it always brought fun memories. Now...now it was freezing cold. Jon sat out on the sidewalk sniffling weakly. The memories of what once was just tasting bitter as the frost the snow caused on his soul.

He wasn’t  kicked out, no, he was to blame for this. Just like everything else that ever goes wrong. There was a fight, there was yelling, it all became too much over the years. He walked out, right out of the house even slamming the door behind him. No one seemed to be coming after him, like how they used to when he was upset. No one coming to comfort him or ask what was wrong.

He was being childish, he knew it. He was being like a little kid throwing a fit saying they were running away, only to make it down the block. He was being stupid and he knew he wasn’t smart enough to learn that the only thing this was doing was freezing him to death. This was getting him nowhere, but neither was standing inside and listening to the insults and harsh words. They most likely  were at each other’s throats, blinded by the rage that held them in this fight. He was always in the middle, except now.

Now he was outside, sitting in the snow without a coat or any form of protection against the cold. He felt numb, in more ways than physical. Tears feeling almost searing hot again his frigid skin. He was going to freeze out here, maybe that would make them realize what their fighting did, the damage those insults can do. He was probably just being stupid. Why would anyone change for him?

The sound of crunching snow made him jolt, looking behind him as he hugged himself tight. He felt the small bit of hope die out, seeing it was just the neighbor, aka Eduardo’s enemy. Edd sat beside him draping a warm coat over him, startling him again. Looking over to the neighbor he saw that it was the one Edd had walked out with. The neighbor shivering from the cold yet making no move to take it back.

This just made Jon sob out, those burning tears spilling down his cheeks. He felt the other start to stand, arms around him leading Jon up to his feet as well. His vision was blurred not able to see where Edd was taking him, but after a few steps he felt warmth surround him. He heard a couple voices pipe up, one a little deeper than the other and the other having a strange childish tone behind it.

He was led to sit down, he felt a warm blanket drape around him and a cup full of some hot liquid inside. He blinked a couple times trying to see something other than blurred colors. When he finally got his sight back, he saw a worried face a couple feet away sitting on the floor. The other neighbor, the one with the orange hair. He didn’t even know this one’s name yet the guy was looking worried for him.

Another thing he saw was the drink in his hand when he looked down to avoid eye contact, only to see hot chocolate with marshmallows. The kind that he usually got only back when he was a child. When he got inside after playing for hours outside with his dad in the snow. The kind his mother would warn him not to drink yet because it was too hot. After an hour in the snow building snowmen and forts, he would climb up on the couch and cuddle in between them both.

The memories made him sob again, Edd sitting next to him, rubbing Jon's back in an attempt to comfort him. He felt awful for the insults he threw at the group just because of Eduardo. Even if the insults were considered shit. He couldn’t help the guilt that gripped him tight.  

He felt someone sit next to him on the other side, offering a box of tissues to him. Jon sniffed setting the cup of hot choco in between his legs, taking some tissues wiping his face. He was positive he looked snotty as all hell. Yet the three basically surrounding him didn’t seem to mind or shout or get mad and need a doormat to yell at.

It was nice.

* * *

 

-next door-

He watched that loser go up to Jon, right when he was just heading out the door in attempt to get Jon inside. Only able to watch as fate flipped him off telling him ‘you’re too late’. Jon just went with him, into that awful house. Leave it to Edd to take everything he ever cared for. There was no way Eduardo was jealous though. Noooo way. Not. One. Bit. He felt deep down his own guilt. Knowing, in the back of his mind, that this was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is ok, just dont be an ass about it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
